Naruto: Twillight
by Majin Hentai
Summary: Naruto born free from hate and discrimination what will he become how will he grow. crossovers NaruXhina


Hello readers fic number 2 rewrite

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Rave master and Avatar the Last Airbender

Techniques

_Thoughts / sounds  
_

**supernatural beings speaking**

xxxxxxxx

Summary

xxxxxxxx

Naruto born free from hate and discrimination how will he grow what will he become good or evil he is free to choose. NaruXhina crossovers

XXXXX

Naruto

XXXXX

_bleep bleep bleep._ Uzumaki Naruto woke up in his apartment today was his birthday which was usually a nice day but it did make him yearn for a family but he ignored that old longing and got dressed. He just threw his black t-shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back with anbu style pants with his gear attached with his black shinobi sandals he was walking out the door when a courier ninja came holding a large package.

" Are you Uzumaki Naruto? Yes I am. Excellent this is a package for you from the hokage he also wanted to give you this message.

"Naruto I'm sorry I couldn't be here for your birthday this year but I had urgent business in Kusagakure no sato I hope these make up for it - Sarutobi Sasuke sandaime of konohagakure no sato. Now Uzumaki-san please sign here here and initial here wipe blood here what gotcha dono just a courier joke thank you good bye." Naruto went back inside of apartment and opened the pacakge. _Holy shit jack pot_ was what Naruto thought as he looked into the package it contents were a set of dark iron kunai and shuriken, a couple of seiteki shuuzen fuins and a two storage scrolls and and an orange trench coat with black patches in the interior there were all kinds of seals with an instruction manual. Naruto was shocked this was a seal masters cloak just like the one the Yondaime wore it was like having an arsenal now just to read the manual and properly load the seals. Just at that moment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

one month later at the academy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All right class to day is today is the graduation exam lets begin. Aburame Shino perform henge no jutsu, kawarimi no jutsu, and, bunshin no jutsu begin." yelled Iruka.

"Uzumaki Naruto your up perform the jutsus." He got through henge and kawarimi just fine but he failed at bushin no jutsu but something odd happened this time when he was gathering chakra he held back as much possible then released the jutsu he felt it that it was going to work this time then everything went freak the Kyuubi stepped in pumping as much chakra as it could into system causing his jutsu to back fire the chakra backlash pushed his hands into a demonic seal and his nails lengthened his eyes became slits as red chakra covered his hands huge bolts of it started lashing around the like tails. He was managed to pull his hands apart and it all stopped forcing itself into a compressed ball and shot out straight at Sasuke's head at the last moment he dodged it his eyes flashing red. The ball shot through the back wall and the next wall blowing out all the windows in the academy and worst of all Naruto saw the single most wretched sight in his life he saw the insects crawling across the inside of Shin Aburame's eyes for 3 seconds before he put on another pair of glasses but that sight would be engraved into his mind till the end of his days.

"Naruto you fail what the hell was that you supposed to make a simple bushin not blow up the academy and your paying for those windows." Screamed the pissed Chunin.

"But Iruka-sensei I did all the seals right please let me try again something messed up my chakra." wheezed an exhausted Naruto

"Sorry Naruto you know the rules no trying again for 6 months" as Mizuki cut in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the forest with Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Wow I can't believe Mizuki was stupid enough to think I would fall for this but this is my only chance to see this scroll until I'm hokage lets see what we got here"_ After stealing the scroll and learning Kage Bushin he started looking through the scroll finding mostly high level jutsu but four in particular stuck out at him Ryuudou Kyanseru no Jutsu, Futon: Kishou Fujin,  
kaosu Kuchiyose no jutsu and last but not least Ninpo: Hada Murashii no jutsu. Wrote down these jutsu plus a couple of base line elemental jutsu.

"_I might as well try kaosu Kuchiyose no jutsu first."_ Thought Naruto as he began to fly through the hand seals at breakneck speed. Not noticing that with each seal the sword on his back started glowing then when he completed the jutsu and a black hole opened in front of him and a sword burst out along with a white ball of sword was about tall as he was it was double edged with a simply wrapped hilt along the flat of the blade at the base was a gold triangle with black outline and inlay at the top there is a tiny slot for some kind of trinket or key that was vaguely arrow ball of light flew into his hand and a transparent image of a young silver haired man grabbed on to his shoulder and breathed the words good luck as the image faded away leaving a only a glowing white patch on his shoulder that sank into his skin.

"_Okay that was very weird_" thought naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto what are you doing why did you steal the scroll. " yelled Iruka as he found Naruto in the woods

"Iruka I told him to do it for graduation it was to easy to convince him of course at first I didn't want to frame but him then I found out what he was and don't think about leaving has just begun. " said a blood spattered Mizuki as he stepped out of the shadow he had what looked like black tiger stripes flowing across his skin .

"Naruto it was smart of you to tell the hokage but those two anbu he sent were pathetic they had no comprehension of my powers"

"Run Naruto take the scraggggghhhhhh" was all Iruka got out before Mizuki warped forward sucker punching the scar-faced chunin send him flying into a tree and stared walking forward with a kunai in hand towards the unconscious Iruka.

"Leave Iruka alone Kage bushin no jutsu" as 30 Narutos ran in awkwardly slashing their swords trying to hit Mizuki but the traitor dodged each with ease dispelling each clone with a death blow with a sadistic grin as he knocked the over sized weapon out of the young blonds hands and grabbed the boy by the throat.

"Want to see a trick Ration: Rai hada no jutsu " as Mizuki body was surrounded in a coat of electricity shocking Naruto. At that second he back handed a spurt of blood as Iruka appeared with his body shocked with Mizuki's electricity.

"Toranspearenshi no jutsu where did a dobe like you pick up that jutsu but even the best jutsus are useless against my kind of power."

"Time to die brat but I think I'll tell you what I found out you know the Kyuubi wasn't killed it was sealed into you. Don't deny it you can feel the beast inside don't you I'm saving you from knowing what your really are so die demon. I didn't even think about it until that little display in class today" As Mizuki began punching Naruto in the face so hard it crack the boys teeth then with phenomenal speed he slammed to the ground then picking up Naruto's sword faced it point down at his neck.

"Good bye demon" as Mizuki thrust down the blade Naruto left arm shot up grabbing the edge he pulls himself up punching Mizuki in the face as it hit there was an explosion forcing Mizuki to the ground hold his face in pain. Naruto grabbed the the sword and forced the object in his hand into the depression in the blade a white aura coming from the sword surrounded him healing his wounds.

"Round two shit bitch" said Naruto as the white aura faded. Before Mizuki could even blink Naruto slashed across the chest.

"Looks like you have some moves lets take up a notch" as the black marks covered and he became a man tiger he rushed towards the blond. Nanoseconds before Mizuki struck Naruto set his right leg back throwing his left palm forward striking Mizuki in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of the pussy then swinging his sword around slicing off one of Mizuki's arms.

"Damn you brat take this Raiton: Ryu Denkou no jutsu as a massive electric dragon exploded from his mouth.

"Kage Bushin no jutsu" as three narutos poofeed into to existance raising their swords in the air taking the full

"Time to finish you ass but I'll let you live but so you don't get any funny ideas." Naruto raised his sword it became thinner the metal turned orange. He brought it down on Mizuki's thigh.

"Bakuha" a massive explosion burst from the pint of contact when the smoke cleared Mizuki was back to normal and in a crater filling with his blood.

"Naruto that was amazing are o.k" shouted Iruka as he hobbled over to Naruto.

"Yeah Iruka but is what he said true do I have the kyuubi sealed in me I don't know Naruto but does that really matter? Does it make a different person than you were no it doesn't you are Uzumaki Naruto of Konhagakure. I have something for you Naruto close your eyes now open them." He had placed his own hiate on to Naruto.

"You graduate Naruto"

"Thanks Iruka - sensei I finally made it. Come on lets g see ji-san maybe he can clear this up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at the Hokage tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto the truth is the Kyuubi is sealed inside you. I know this comes as a shock to you but you were lucky there are mostly likely eight others who have the other biju sealed in them they most likely had a horrific child hood. But I managed to save you from that wretched fate because I kept the secret of the kyuubi right now there are only 4 others who know your secret excluding you and Iruka. Naruto listen now that your a genin you are free to tell anyone you wish of your secret but you must think about the consequences first. I'm sorry that I never told you before but i was going to wait until you became a chunin or turned sixteen. "said the aged hokage in a voice full of guilt and pain.

"But on to a more pressing matter that sword I gave you how did it change and how were you able to make the explosions with your hands and sword." Stated the ancient hokage in a serious yet caring tone.

"Well I think it may be these thing I used kaosu Kuchiyose no jutsu and it came out and this ghost image of some guy said good luck"

"What Naruto what were you thinking that jutsu was forbidden for a reason that jutsu brought the incurable disease that killed the Nidaime when he invented it .You got lucky that jutsu has claimed some of Kohona's finest. Please Naruto never use that Jutsu again I truly care for you forget you ever learned it." exploded the Sandaime full of concern and anger.

"Naruto let me see those for a second hold on  Kuchiyose no jutsu" with that Jutsu the boss of the monkey summons Enma appeared in a puff of smoke.

"**Hey Sarutobi whats going on**" stated the summon boss

"Enma do this object hold any significance Naruto acquired these" as the Enma looked at them his jaw dropped and his eye bugged out.

"**Dear sweet merciful kami thats thats thats the Rave stone and the Ten Commandments sword but those were lost in the void between the worlds. Wait if Naruto used them that means he's the... and there going to be a.... and the prophecy of Twilighten fists begins it will be end of days or start of a golden age take a seat boys this story's gonna be a wild one."  
**

end chapter

Author note this is the first chapter rewrite of my second my fanfiction and heads up in this fic and only this fic I am writing the wave arc after this I will never write it again. I know its the first major arc of Naruto I'm just plain sick of it alright most Naruto fics that have potential die at wave its a cursed arc a psychic trap set by that yaoi vampire Masashi Kishimoto to kill fanfiction that have a chance to be better than the cannoncookie to anyone who knows what martial arts move Naruto used on Mizuki

Jutsu list/ translations

Henge transformation This jutsu allows the user to assume the appearance of another person, animal, or object. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Fundamentally, all ninja know this jutsu. The transformation jutsu is considered to be among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts much mental strain on the inexperienced ninja.. E rank

Bushin clone technique this technique creates intangible clones of the user. The clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something. E Rank

kawarimi body replacement his jutsu lets the user quickly switch places with another nearby object, such as a plant (normally a section of a log), an animal, or even another person within reach, leaving the opponent open to a counter-attack. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. Fundamentally, all ninja know this technique. E rank

Kage Bushin Similar to the clone technique, this jutsu creates clones of the user. Unlike the Clone Technique, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing jutsu on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. They can also disperse on their own. Unlike other clones, they can't be detected by the Byakugan because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance, making them indistinguishable from the actual person except for full experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user. It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. Using it in this manner is far more difficult, however, since a large number of clones are needed to make a significant difference in the training time. It's unclear if other types of clones possess this advantage. B rank

Ryuudou Kyanseru no Jutsu flow cancel jutsu by giving off an equal amount of chakra can neutralize any jutsu excluding bloodlines and seals also by applying more chakra that is the opposing element of the opponent it has the chance of crippling or permanently ruining the targets chakra network. A rank

futon: kishou fujin wind style flying wind god jutsu allows the user to become and manipulate the wind itself it has the possibility of using all wind jutsu but with 100 times the power and 1/10 the chakra cost the side effect is if the user runs out of chakra while active their body may dissipate into the atmosphere and die only those with wind affinities can use it. S rank

kaosu Kuchiyose no jutsu chaos summoning jutsu it call an object from anywhere or any when across the span of existence but you never know what you will get or what will happen X rank for directly killing Nawaki Senju Nidaime hokage

Ninpo: Hada Murashii no jutsu empty body jutsu realigns the empty space in the body rendering them intangible except in the hands and feet. stability will decrease with chakra depletion high chance of fatality if in the vicinity of space time jutsu S Rank

Kuchiyose no jutsu summoning jutsu summons a being based off a contract or special device A rank

Toranspearenshi no jutsu transparency jutsu allows user to become invisible through bending of light waves B rank

Seiteki Shuuzen fuins self repair seals when added to an inanimate object it will cause it to repair itself over a short time minimum one hour only works on small objects C rank

bakuha explosion Naruto's explosive attacks from his fists and sword B rank


End file.
